Hokage Monument
by Thelow
Summary: Future oneshot. A jounin teacher is taking her students up to see the faces of the Hokage on the mountains. But some people the class dont expect arrive to help with the lesson. NaruHina


Hokage Monument

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Standing atop the Hokage building stood an Anbu with his mask off gazing at the monument. He had wild indigo colored hair that seemed to go every direction, and tanned skin. He was obviously an Anbu from the type of armor he wore that was issued to them. On the side you could see his mask hanging from his belt. It was a fox mask.

At least that was all anybody could really tell about him from the backside of his head; which so happened to be about 20 people right now, 1 Jounin teacher and her 19 academy students.

"Up here again are you Kiyoshi-nii-san?" the Jounin teacher said.

The man turned around with a sheepish smile on his face as he turned around to the one talking to him. His eyes widened when he saw the amount of children there looking at him and their teacher with puzzled faces.

The children looked at him more closely now that he was turned around. His hair seemed almost uncontrollable and he had pale blue eyes that had no pupils. He had a nervous smile on his face when he looked at all the children that were focused solely on him. There were also 2 Hyuuga students that looked at his eyes with great interest and began to whisper to each other about what it meant.

Kiyoshi noticed the Hyuugas, but looked at who addressed him with a smile. She had long golden hair and was slightly paler than he was, but not much. The thing that struck his as odd was that she was wearing sunglasses over her eyes.

"Still picking up styles from the older Jounins I see Misaki-chan." He said looking at her in the eyes. "I don't think mother would much appreciate you hiding your eyes behind glasses like Aoba does."

Misaki took off her glasses with a smirk and looked at him. "I don't really think that mask of yours is any better at all. Your just required to wear it on duty."

This was the first time her students had seen her eyes, and they all noticed they were exactly the same as the anbu across from them. "Ano, who is this man Misaki-sensei?" one of the students finally asked.

Misaki turned and smiled at her student. "This is my nii-san Kiyoshi." She stated to her student.

All of the students turned to look at the anbu standing across from them wide eyed. It wasn't every day that you got to see an anbu members face, even rarer was it to learn it was their sensei's own brother they were having a conversation with.

"So what are you and your students up here for?" Kiyoshi said.

"Well today is our lesson on the hokages, and keeping with tradition I decided to bring them up to the monument to talk about them." Misaki looked at her brother and an idea came to her head. "And you are going to help me give the lesson." She stated with a smirk.

"Nani?!" Shock was written all over his face.

"You heard me. Your going to help me give my lesson." She said crossing her arms. The students were simply looking back and forth between the two.

"Eh heh…um I am sure that the Hokage likely needs me for a mission.."

Before he could finish he was cut off. "I asked mother to come up here as well to help give the lesson, since she knows the most of us. And when she gets here I will tell her you left after I asked you for help." Masaki said with an evil look in her eye.

Kiyoshi's shoulders slumped and his face pouted "Fine". He stated as he walked over to join his sister and her class, looking defeated.

Some of the girls in the class snickered at this, while most of the boys with younger siblings looked at him with sympathy, and others….well they just looked at him.

"So how much have you taught them about the Hokage's so far?" He asked his sister.

"Well I told them all that we knew about the first and second as we walked up here." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Mother can likely tell them about the third better than we can, so lets talk about the fourth."

"Hmm we still don't know a…" Kiyoshi was cut off by the sound of laughter coming from the students. "What's so funny?"

The students were trying to look as innocent as they could, some still trying to hold back laughter. He looked over at his sister, who had her head in her hands shaking her head.

"What's wrong Masaki-chan?" he said completely perplexed. The children were starting to laugh harder. But he still had no idea what was going on.

"You'll see.." was all she said before they were suddenly grabbed from behind and lifted into the air in a gigantic bear hug.

"Well look who he have here!" he heard from behind him and easily recognized the voice, as did Masaki. Both of their heads dropped at the same time and sweat dropped.

"Father…" they both said at the same time.

"NANI?!" The children were laughing at the scene in front of them. Here was a Jounin and an elite Anbu completely unaware that behind them stood the 6th Hokage making fun of every movement they made. Then they were completely shocked when they heard the two call him father.

Naruto looked at all the children slightly puzzled as to why they didn't know he was their father. "What's wrong? I mean I know that Kiyashi here didn't turn out as handsome as me but that's no reason to doubt."

Everyone simply sweat dropped while Naruto had a on his trademark smile.

"Masaki-sensei your father is the Rokudaime?" said the first student to regain his composure.

"Yes" Masaki said with a smile. "This is my father Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage."

All of the students were wide eyed looking at the family standing in front of them. The father was the Hokage, his son and Anbu, and daughter a Jounin.

"So I take it you brought your students up here for a lesson on the Hokage's?" Naruto said looking at his daughter.

"Yes, you would like to help?"

"Sure, why not?" He turned to the students. "So what questions do you have for me?"

Immediately the students had a thousand questions flying. Masaki raised her hand and they all stopped. She looked around the class and pointed to one of the students. "Go ahead."

"Thank you sensei." The student turned to Naruto "Hokage-sama is it true that you…..are a demon?" the student said with a look that clearly said he didn't want to believe what he was told.

Naruto was somewhat taken aback by the question, but he quickly smiled and looked at the child. "I am not a demon." Some of the students started to relax before Naruto leaned down to address the sitting students again. "But I have one sealed inside of me" he said with a smirk.

"Nani?!" The children once again said in unison.

Naruto just laughed. "The day I was born the nine tails Kyuubi attacked our village. His strength was unimaginable, they say that a single swipe of his tail was enough to cause tsunami's and topple mountains. Nothing could stop this demon." He looked over the village imagining what it would have been like. "Konoha sent everything we could after the demon, but in the end we did nothing to it; that is until the fourth came."

Naruto turned around and looked at the sculpture of the fourth on the monument. "The fourth used a forbidden jutsu that summoned a Death God to this plane. The death god would reach through the person that summoned him, rip out the soul of his opponent and eat it." Naruto turned around to look back at the students; they had an amazed look in their eyes. "But there is a price to do this. The person who summons the Death God will also have his soul eaten."

Naruto sighed. "Unfortunately the soul of the Kyuubi was too strong, so he could not kill it. Instead he sealed it into his only son." Naruto had a small smile on his face. "That would be me."

The students were stunned. They had of course heard the story before, but to hear it from the container himself was different experience. They all relaxed some, their worries about him being a demon seemed to be relieved.

"So…what else?" Naruto asked.

"Does the demon make you stronger?" another student blurted out.

"Yes, I can tap into his chakra and use it myself. Watch." Naruto closed his eyes and focused on tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra a little. Naruto then opened his eyes.

All of the students gasped at first, looking at his now blood red and slit eyes. They looked….menacing. But Naruto still had a smile on his face.

Naruto stopped using the Kyuubi's chakra, letting his eyes return to normal and letting his body relax. "I can use the Kyuubi's strength at will. It is like having an extra amount of massive chakra."

"Um, Hokage-sama. Is the demon really what makes you strong?" a young girl asked.

"No, not at all" he replied with a smile. "I am strong because I have people I want to protect, people I would do anything for. For the sake of protecting these people I became strong. When protecting those dear to you, the true strength of a shinobi manifest's. "

The students were silent and smiling for a few minutes, letting all of this soak in. "Hokage-sama, who are your precious people?" one of the students asked.

"Hmm, well my wife, my children here, my friends…" Naruto looked out of the village. "..and the entire village of Konoha". All of the students had a look of surprised on their faces; Naruto smiled at this. "I have vowed to give my life protecting this village, and those precious to me. I love this village and everyone in it, even if they did not treat well as a child."

This posed a whole new series of questions. "What do you mean not treated well?"

"Well you see, no one saw me for me when I was a child. To everyone I was "The Kyuubi" or a "Demon" everyone though that I would one day let the Kyuubi out and kill everyone, that the fourths sacrifice was foolish, and that they should of just killed me." Naruto had a sad look in his eyes recalling all of the memories. "I was very lonely, even though my father wanted me to be treated as a hero; I was treated as a demon. I had numerous attempts on my life when I was too young to become a ninja."

"And you will protect these people?" another student asked.

"Yes, with my life."

"Did everyone always hate you?"

Naruto laughed recalling a memory. "No, actually I had someone that admired me greatly from a distance. She was beautiful, but very shy around me. It took me years to realize she was in love with me."

Hinata had been walking up the Hokage tower and was now on the roof looking at the backs of her family with a smile. She began walking slowly and quietly behind them.

Listening with a smile as her husband talked about her.

"Who is your wife exactly?" One of the Hyuuga children stated. Obviously very curious, because of their sensei's eyes.

"Oh, I thought you would of figured it out by now, seeing as you're a Hyuuga." Naruto said with a smile. "My wife is the former heir to the Hyuuga family, Hyuuga Hinata. Now of course Uzumaki Hinata."

The Hyuuga children were stunned. They knew of Hyuuga Hinata, and how strong she was after training herself. They heard stories of how when she was asked to take an arranged marriage and become the leader of the clan she refused. They said it was because she was in love with another. Her father Hiashi had married the one he loved, and he was happy for his daughter. However the council of Hyuuga Elders was not happy at all, they chose to disown Hinata from the clan.

"So that means….that you are the one who stopped the seal?" One of the Hyuuga children said wide eyed. The rest of the children looked puzzled as to what was going on.

Naruto still had his smile on. "Yes that's right. After Hinata refused an arranged marriage for me, they disowned her and tried to put the caged bird seal on her. I had just returned from an Anbu mission when I learned of what was happening and immediately rushed to the Hyuuga compound."

The children were paying close attention, as were his children. Even though they heard the story before, it was something their father didn't really like to talk about, since it almost cost him so much. Hinata was smiling from behind them.

"When I got there, I found that many of my friends were already there. The famous rookie nine was there, minus Hinata, and Gai's team was also there arguing with guards out front. When I got there everyone went silent as I walked towards the guards and asked to be let in."

Misaki and Kiyoshi of course knew the truth about this part from Neji. According to Neji, Naruto more or less tried to walk in without even asking the guards.

"When they refused to let me in, I simply knocked them both out and ran inside with everyone following me. When I got there, Hiashi was being held back yelling, and the elders were about to put the seal on her."

Misaki and Kiyoshi both sweat dropped. In actuality he arrived about an hour before everything was supposed to happen, Hinata was in the room being guarded, and while Hiashi was furious he was by no means being restrained.

"We were all immediately surrounded by nearly 50 branch guards, and the elders were furious to say the least. I immediately took out the guards between me and Hinata, while the others dealt with the rest of the guards. When I got there, I had to deal with a very complex jutsu that was holding Hinata down."

Misaki and Kiyoshi sweat dropped even further. There were branch guards, but more around the number of 20, and their mother wasn't actually being blocked or held back by any jutsu, just a door…

"I broke through the jutsu and embraced Hinata as I pulled her away." All the girls looked dreamy eyed at Naruto. "That was when it happened." Naruto was really getting into this, starting to build anticipation. "One of the main house elders, those trained the most in the use of famous Byakugan, attacked me!"

Misaki's and Kiyoshi's eyebrows started twitching listening to their father. He did find Hinata in her room, only after tripping through the door. And it was true that after leaving the room he was confronted by a main house family member, but it was no elder. Just a man who was brave enough to stand up to an enraged Naruto.

"I had no choice but to fight him. It was a vicious fight, but in the end I came out the victor. After the elders saw my strength and the strength of those with me, they gave in and didn't put the curse seal on Hinata. However she was still disowned because of me" Naruto had a sad look in his eyes, he hated the idea of breaking Hinata away from her family.

Again this was only partially true. Naruto did win the fight rather easily, but the elders only gave in after a lot of damage was done to the compound itself. So instead of fighting and causing more damage they decided to let Hinata go before the cost rose to much more. Other than that it was true about their mother.

Hinata was standing behind her family shaking her head after hearing the story with small smile on her lips.

Everyone soaked all of this information in, especially the Hyuuga children. They had never been told exactly what had happened, but they now respect Naruto more for standing up to the council.

A small shy girl was looking at Naruto nervously. Naruto picked up on this almost immediately. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Um, I-I just had a q-question…" she said rather nervously. Naruto smiled and had a happy look in his eyes, immediately calming the girl "Why did you choose Hinata-sama? I bet you could have had any girl…what made her different?"

Naruto was a little surprised at the question, and immediately started laughing. This just puzzled everyone there, including Hinata.

"Well, to tell you the truth, the real question is "Why did Hinata choose me?". You see Hinata was the first person to truly recognize and love me, I suppose that those were very important to me." He looked thoughtful as he continued. "I honestly had no idea at first, but Hinata fell in love with me when we were both academy students like yourselves. But she was very shy, and I am incredibly dense."

Kiyoshi was nodding his head in agreement at the last comment. That earned him a hard smack on the back of the head from his father.

Naruto wiped his robe some as he continued "You see it took me years to really find out Hinata's true feelings, and I kept wondering how it was that she could feel that way about me." Naruto had a sad look in his eyes. "I always grew up alone, and that's how I thought I would always be. The idea of someone as beautiful as Hinata loving me shocked me, and I didn't know how to respond. So instead I thought a lot about Hinata before I decided to confront her, and came to the realization that I truly cared and loved her."

Hinata was almost at tears listening to everything being said by her husband, both of his children had a heartfelt smile on their faces, and Naruto looked in as if he was in a happy dream.

"I think I understand." Was how the girl responded happily.

" Oh, and Hinata can do the most amazing things her tongue, there was this one time…"

Naruto was cut off as a fist collided with the back of his skull slaming his head into the ground. Small cracks appeared in the ground beside his head, just proving how hard he was hit. Above him stood a very red faced Hinata, and her children were both had huge sweat drops on their heads. The students on the other hand….well they were just stunned.

Hinata was breathing rather hard after she hit Naruto, but slowly started to relax, although the blush defiantly wouldn't leave her.

"Ow…" was all anyone heard as Naruto started to pull himself out of the indentation his face made in the floor. The fact he could even move after such a hit stunned the children even more.

Naruto turned around to see a very red Hinata, he didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment….looked like both. "Eh heh, Hello Hina-chan."

"Well students, I think our lesson is over for today, we can come back tomorrow and learn about the third, fourth, and fifth. I think we have seen enough of the sixth for one day." Misaki said with a smile.

The children grumbled but got up and started to walk away. Misaki was walking away, when she noticed that Kiyoshi had a large grin and wasn't walking away. "You too!" She said grabbing his ear and dragging him away.

After a long apology from Naruto he and Hinata stood alone looking at the monument with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "So Hina-chan. Are you happy with how things turned out?"

Hinata responded by pulling Naruto down into a deep kiss. They stood there for a while in each others embrace until it night time. "Well I think its time to leave Naru-kun"

Naruto sighed. "Well that's enough for one evening I suppose." As he got up Hinata came up behind him, and licked the back of his earlobe. Sending shivers down his body.

She had a seductive look when he turned around. "Ill see you at home." She said, and vanished from sight.

"I really do love her tongue" Naruto said as he vanished from sight.


End file.
